


The Caged Omega

by Fred777



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Akabane Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Feral Nagisa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Shiota Nagisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Shiota Nagisa, Protective Akabane Karma, Self-Harm, Sorry if it’s bad, Tags May Change, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred777/pseuds/Fred777
Summary: Nagisa Shiota is a boy who has been caged up by his mother for most of his life. He is set free and goes to live with the Akabane family, who will care for him, and help him fight through his trauma.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. Discovery and Relocation

Karasuma’s POV

When I got the phone call in the middle of the night, I should’ve known that it wasn’t going to be good. I sat for a second looking at the phone, trying to decide if I should answer it or not. With my wife Irina, a beta, sleeping next to me, I decided to ignore it, knowing that she would sleep through the ringer, so I let the tone ring and rolled over to go back to sleep. It could wait until morning. 

A few minutes later, my phone rang again. Irina rolled over, facing me, her eyes almost glowing in the darkness. 

“I’ll answer it if it rings again.” I whispered to her. She nodded in reply, and closed her eyes again.

I waited for the tone ring again, but after a few minutes of quiet, I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

Working in the government has a few perks, one being that Irina and I have two phones, one for work and one for personal use. I knew that something was wrong when both of our work phones started ringing.

Irina and I shot out of bed and answered our work phones.

“We need you both over here immediately!!” said the voice on the other end. I recognized that voice as my boss, Ritsu, head of the Japanese Child Protection Services. 

“What is going on?” I asked, knowing that the answer could only be bad.

“I’ll tell you and Irina the details on your way over here, but get over here now!” she replied. “Call me back when you get in your car.” The line clicked, so I went to the closet, knowing that she had hung up.

I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it on, grabbing a shirt and sweater for Irina and tossed it to her. We got dressed and rushed out to the car. Irina called Ritsu back while I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

When Ritsu connected, Irina put it on speaker phone so that I could hear the conversation.

“Oh good, you’re on your way.” Ritsu sounded relieved. 

“Where are we going??” Irina asked, “and what is happening?” I added. 

“It’s about eight blocks away from your house. I’m surprised that you didn’t wake up from the sirens” she said. “Follow the sound of the sirens, you should still be able to hear them!”

I rolled down my window, shivering as I let more cold air from the outside. Sure enough, I could hear sirens off in the distance.

Ritsu continued, “We received a call from the authorities, saying that there was a young child with blue hair with bruises all over its face and arms,that ran out of an apartment complex, and a woman who grabbed them and screamed, throwing the kid back into the apartment. The older lady that called in the exchange said that she could hear cries of pain coming from the apartment. The police were called and were able to get the woman out of the apartment and handcuffed, but the kid has holed himself in the apartment and what the authorities do, they can’t coax them out. The authorities are also saying that the kid is almost animalistic, snarling at them, and trying to bite those that get close.”

Irina and I looked at each other. I could see the worry in her eyes, setting off my Alpha instincts to protect. Not just Irina, but also the child that was probably scared to death.

“We will get the child out, and put them in some kind of protected custody. I replied. Irina nodded back to me.

“I’m counting on you guys, good luck!” Ritsu replied, hanging up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The apartment was a mess, chairs knocked over and things scattered across the floor. The air had an almost metallic scent, most likely from the dried blood splotches all around the room. But we turned away from the sight, deciding to focus on getting the kid out. The police told us that the woman, Hiromi Shiota, was in a manic state, screaming at the cops to “NOT LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!!”, and that she was taken into custody. At least we knew that the kid was a girl, the first piece of information that could help us. 

We put the new information to use, deciding that Irina would be the first to enter the room, as most girls are more comfortable around a woman’s presence, rather than a mans. 

Irina slowly walked into the room, hands up to try and show the girl that we meant no harm, then I entered in the same fashion. The room was on the smaller side, and was almost completely bare. The only things in the room was a large dog cage, and a few bowls that had the words “Food” and “Water” on them.

My first words I said when entering the room were “Oh my god.”

In the corner diagonal from the door, was the kid. The child had bright blue hair, matching the description from earlier. Dark purple bruises covered the kids body, along with dangerous looking scars and cuts. The child was also naked, and didn’t seem bothered by this fact, just trying to curl up in the corner, try to get as far away from us as possible. 

“It’s a boy,” Irina said shakily, “should we change tactics?”

“The boy looks scared, and you are more calming than I am, we should stick to the plan.” I replied, not knowing if that was the right call. “We each take a side and slowly walk over there, but be ready for anything”

“Alright then.” Irina said back to me, turning her attention once again to the boy. “Hello there, we are not here to hurt you,” she said, in the most calming voice she had, slowly walking towards him. “We just wanted to make sure that you were safe, and comfortable. But we have to get you out of this house, do you understand?”

The boys only response was to gnash his teeth at us and growl, still trying to stay as far away from us as possible.

“Irina, don’t get too close to him,” I warned, “We don’t want to scare him further.”

“It’s ok,” Irina said, still talking to the boy. “We are only here to help you.”

Irina took another step forward, when suddenly, the boy lunged at her, teeth bared, with a deadly look in his eyes.

My Alpha took over, wanting to protect my wife, so I lunged after him, grabbing him in midair and held him so that he couldn’t thrash his arms and legs. Both of us laying on our sides as I held him. He immediately started to struggle, growing and trying to bite.

“What are you doing??” Irina screamed.

“He was going to hurt you, and I can’t let that happen.” I replied. “If I let him go now, he will never trust us, so try and calm him down.”

Irina nodded, laying in front of the boy. “It’s ok, we need you to calm down.” she said. This only made the boy thrash harder. Irina took her index finger and put it up against the side of his neck, and pushed lightly. This seemed to calm him down, he stopped thrashing and locked eyes with Irina, who only smiled at him and kept saying “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

The boy whimpered in reply, making no attempts to get free of my hold. I joined in with Irina, saying “it’s ok, no one is going to hurt you anymore.” 

After a few more minutes of this I loosened my hold and put my hand up to stroke his long hair, calming him even more. The boy moved, and we both froze, but he just turned over and put his head against my chest, breathing deeply. I mouthed to Irina to get a sheet or something to cover the boy up. 

She got up to find something, and I just continued to stroke his hair. The boy started to cry quietly into my chest, and I repeated my calming words. By the time Irina got back with a sheet, the boy was asleep. She draped the she over him, covering his body, and wrapped it around him. I picked up the bundled boy and carried him to our car, Irina called Ritsu, saying to a room ready at the department. I put the boy in the backseat and got in with him, pulling him against me to feel more comforted, while Irina drove us over to the police department. The boy slept the entire way there, only moving slightly and making small noises, when I carried him into the room setup for this type of situation. 

I laid the boy onto the bed and sat down in a chair next to him, while Irina got some food that he could eat when he woke up.

Irina and I took the night in shifts, wanting one of us to be awake when the boy got up. He got up during my shift, looking around confused and scared until he saw me, looking a bit more relieved. I fed him the food that Irina got and he laid back down on the bed, looking at me the entire time, when he fell back to sleep.This went on for about a week, caring for him, getting him food and clothing, making sure he was safe

They found the boy's birth certificate in the home when it was searched, finding out that the boy was Nagisa Shiota, an 11 year old boy. Hiromi was going to be put on trial, hopefully being put away forever.

Ritsu tried desperately to find someone that could put him in a home, a caring family, someone that could be trusted, when a man that worked at the police department offered to take Nagisa in. They ran a background check on him and his family, and it was perfect. A wealthy family, made up of a policeman, a famous psychologist, and a 12 year old boy. They had a large home, a bit away from the city. They would be able to provide for Nagisa and help with any trauma that he had. Even better was that they had someone already there teaching to their son, Karma. 

The Akabane family.


	2. The First Day

Karma’s POV

When I was told that a boy around my age was going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future, I was elated. A new play-thing that I would enjoy breaking. Sure my parents talked to me that the boy had been through a lot, but they never told me exactly what it was, and I didn’t really care. I know that as an Alpha that I'm supposed to protect and care for others, but it's more fun to torment others until the hope leaves their eyes. When I first saw Nagisa, I realized that that had already happened.

He arrived with Karasuma and Irina in the late afternoon. They both had already been to the house to approve of our family, signing off that we would be well suited to care for Nagisa. He wore a thin light blue shirt, and a pair of trousers, but wore nothing on his feet. He apparently was uncomfortable in these clothes because he tried to take his shirt off several times, unsuccessfully. Faint bruises and scars could be seen all over his body, with larger scars on his arms. His long blue hair was put into two pigtails, and his large blue expressive eyes only conveyed one emotion. Fear.

I was the first one to try and speak to him. “Hello there, Nagisa.” He flinched as he heard his name, before looking at me with his fearful eyes. Karasuma rubbed his back, calming the boy down, before Karasuma spoke to him.

“This is your new home Nagisa. This is Karma, and his parents.” he said, pointing to us. “I know that you are scared but you are safe here, don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you.” 

We walked around most of the house, with me leading the charge. We didn’t know if he understood anything about his surroundings, but I thought that he might be less scared if he knew the layout of the house. Nagisa always stayed by Karasuma’s side, but eyed every possible exit.

My parents told me before he came that he would be sharing a room with me, much to my dismay, but I understood that he needed support, and someone to watch over him. He would move into his own room when he no longer needed to be watched. Karasuma set him onto his bed, and sat with him for a moment. Nagisa tugged on his sleeve a few times, and Karasuma asked to see the bathroom, taking Nagisa by the hand and leading him there. Karasuma waited right outside the door waiting for Nagisa to knock. 

Karasuma and Irina sat down with Nagisa on his bed for a few minutes afterwards, telling him that they would be checking on him every week, and that they were sorry to leave. Nagisa, upon hearing the word ‘Leave’, immediately started to cry, but they told him that they would be coming to check on him every week.

Karasuma made his way over to my side of the room, and explained that Nagisa had developed separation anxiety, so they had to leave fast so that the crying would stop sooner. It seemed cruel, but I understood the meaning behind it.

Irina and Karasuma left the room in a hurry, and closed the door, leaving Nagisa and I together. He cried next to the door for a few minutes, while I tried to console him, rubbing his back just as Karasuma did. When Nagisa calmed down and realized that I was touching him, he bolted towards the bed, crawling under it and growling at me.

“Nagisa, i’m not going to hurt you.” I said, in a calming voice. “I know that you are scared, but I only want to help you.” I walked over and peered under the bed. A pair of blue eyes were watching me back, almost glowing. I sighed, knowing that this wasn't to go anywhere.

I remembered that I had gotten Nagisa a gift, so I went and got it and set it on the floor next to the bed. It was a yellow stuffed octopus, with a smiley face for a head. I retreated to the door, and went to find my parents. They were in the kitchen, making a rice dish.

“How is he doing?” my Father asked. “Well he is currently hiding underneath my bed, so probably terrified.” I replied, with a fair amount of sarcasm. 

“Well that is to be expected, Karma.” said my Mother. “Why don’t you try and talk to him? I know that he can’t communicate very well, but maybe talking to him will calm him down.” 

I thought about it for a moment. “That’s a good suggestion, I’ll try that out.” I said turning back towards my room.

“Wait a minit, don’t go back yet.” my Father said. I turned to see him scooping fried rice into a few bowls. “Take one of these for him, would you?”

I grabbed two bowls of fried rice, and headed back towards my room. When I entered I noticed that the small plush octopus was gone from where it had been earlier. I started to talk, so that Nagisa would know that I had returned. “Nagisa, i’m back with some food.” I set down the bowl of food right where I had placed the octopus, walked over to my bed and sat on the floor next to it. “You should come out so that you can eat.”

From where I sat, I could see Nagisa under the bed, the yellow octopus in his arms. I took a bite of the rice and continued, “I see that you like the octopus that I got you. My teacher recommended that I get something soft, to make you feel more comfortable. That was the softest thing that the store had, so I got it. I'll get you a proper gift the next time to town, how does that sound?” The only reply I got were a couple blinks of those blue eyes.

I took another bite of my rice. “Oh my, dad really went all out on the rice, it’s really good. You should try it!” A few bites later, with no reply. Not a sound, just those eyes staring back at me. I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes, realizing that this was hopeless, there was really nothing that I could do but wait.

At the sound of shuffling, I opened my eyes again. Nagisa crawled out from under the bed, put the octopus into his lap, and picked up the bowl of rice that I had set for him, never taking his eyes off of me. I took another bite of my food, observing him, while he did the same. We ate in silence, I didn’t want to scare him back under the bed by talking.

Looking into his eyes, I noticed that they seemed almost… empty. It tore me up inside seeing that, my Alpha instincts begging me to protect the small boy in front of me. I would never let someone hurt Nagisa ever again. 

15 or so minutes later, Nagisa and I were both done with our rice. I stood up slowly, watching Nagisa as I got to my feet. He looked ready to dive back under the bed, having set his bowl beside him. I held out my hand and asked “Can I have that?” He must have misunderstood what I meant because he clutched the octopus in his lap to his chest.

“The bowl.” I said gesturing to my own bowl before pointing to his next to him. Nagisa looked at the bowl next him, and looked back at me. He pushed it towards me, it sliding against the hardwood floors. “Thank you,” I said, picking it up, “I am going to put these back into the kitchen, would you like to come with me?”

Nagisa shook his head, so I turned towards the door, walking towards it. Nagisa made a whimpering sound, so I looked back at him. He gestured to his mouth and made another noise.

“Water.” It came out as a whisper. I was shocked, “You want some water? I’ll go get some for you.” He nodded a bit, and I went back to the kitchen. My parents were waiting for an update. 

“He came out from under the bed, ate his rice, and then spoke!” I quietly exclaimed. “What did he say?” my Mother asked excitedly.

“He said water, so I'm going to get a glass.” I replied, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and putting it under the faucet. “I always knew that you were a good kid when it came down to it,” my Father started, “it’s just hard to see that when all you do is pull pranks and tease people.”

“Whatever Dad.” I replied, rolling my eyes. “I’m going to go sit with him for a while longer, maybe he will talk again!” 

“Alright Karma, just make sure that you aren't pushing him too far on the first day, Ok?” 

“Got it Mom,” I rolled my eyes again, heading upstairs with the glass of water in my hand. When I got to the door, I stopped, looking at Nagisa. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Nagisa?” He looked over at me, sat up, and got into a more defensive position. “I brought you some water,” I said. He perked up at the mention of the water, so I walked over to the bed, and held it out to him. Nagisa looked at the glass, and looked back at me. 

“It’s ok, i'm not going to hurt you. You can take this,” I said moving the glass to bring his attention back to it. He hesitantly took the glass out of my hand and I took a step back, giving him more room to feel comfortable. He took a drink, looking at me over the glass, as if this was a trap. Once he had a majority of the water, he held out the glass for me to take back. I stepped forward and took the glass, accidentally touching his hand in the process. He flinched, and held onto the plushie even tighter. I set the glass down onto the end table next to his bed.

“There, now if you get thirsty again you can just grab the glass from here, ok?” He nodded in reply and I went back over to my own bed, and started to get ready for bed. Since it was Sunday, I already had some pajamas on,so that I could just lounge around the house, so I decided to just wear those to bed. “Nagisa, do you have any sleeping clothes?” I asked. He looked at me confused and shook his head. “Well next time we go to town, we can get you some Ok?” Nagisa nodded in reply.

“Alright, well i’m tired, so i'm going to go to bed, if you need anything, you can wake me up. Goodnight.” I said, yawning throughout the entire sentence. He nodded again and I turned off the light. 

I don’t know how long I was asleep, but I do know that it was the middle of the night. I opened my eyes to see blues ones staring back. “Nagisa, what are you doing?” I asked, my voice slurring from drowsiness. “You should go to your own bed”

Nagisa whined in reply and in his eyes I could see that he was still scared, but it didn’t seem to be a fear of me at the moment. “All right, you can stay here,” I relented. “But only for tonight, understand?”

I looked back into those eyes, and then noticed the tears falling from them. “Hey, it’s ok. Did something happen?” Nagisa started to cry harder, so I pulled him into a tight embrace, tears falling against my shirt. “It is going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you. I won’t let them.” I tried to comfort him, but he only cried harder.

He spoke incoherently through sobs, but the only words that I could make out were “Mom, please don’t.” That left one question in my mind.

What had his mother done to him?


	3. Life with Him

Karma’s POV

Nagisa went with me everywhere after that first day. It sure was a shock to my parents when I got to the kitchen the next morning with Nagisa almost glued to my arm. The only times that he let go of me where to go to the bathroom, and when we went outside.

We have quite a large forest circling the house. It was one of the reasons that my parents bought it in the first place. It gave them a sense of peace, looking out into the thick trees. It was Nagisa’s favorite place to go. His fear seemed to melt away when we were walking through it. It was adorable watching him roll through the tall grass, or seeing his face light up whenever we heard a bird call.

His speech improved with each day, but he wouldn’t talk unless I was with him. He couldn’t say much, but he was talking more and more. My mother had me give Nagisa a vocabulary test after about a week, and we learned that he had the vocabulary of a five year old. It wasn’t long after that when he said my name for the first time.

Mom’s phycology sessions with him weren’t getting anywhere unfortunately. She let me sit in on them to make Nagisa feel more comfortable, but any mention of his mother, the scars, or anything about his past was met with him shutting down. On one occasion, my Mother asked if Nagisa knew his father, and his entire attitude changed. One minute, Nagisa was looking at the floor, refusing to answer questions, and the next minute, he was bawling his eyes out. It took twenty minutes for me to calm him down after that.

After two weeks of being with us, my teacher came back from his break. He had some kind of family emergency, and regretted not being here to meet Nagisa sooner, but it could not have been helped. My teacher has his students call him ‘Korosensei’ because he is “unkillable”. He teaches all the average subjects like math and english, but also teaches his students self-defense, and how to spar. Korosensei says that he was given that name by a former student because he has never been defeated in a fight, student or otherwise. I’ll beat him someday, but he is just too fast for someone his age.

“Hello Karma, how have you been these last few weeks?” Korosensei asked, entering my room.

“Well, there has been a lot going on Teach.” I replied. “Mind giving me another week on that paper that was due?” I asked with a glint in my eyes. Nagisa sat still beside me, looking confused.

“I’ll give you until tomorrow to get it done.” Korosensei replied, turning his attention towards the smaller boy. “Ah yes, I had almost forgotten. You must be Nagisa Shiota, I am Korosensei, Karma’s home teacher. I have heard much about you already from Karma’s parents.”

I looked over to Nagisa who was looking at Korosensei. I noticed that there was no fear in his eyes, which surprised me as this was the first person to come to the house besides Karasuma and Irina. Instead his eyes showed curiosity and eagerness. Eagerness towards what, I had no idea, but Korosensei seemed to understand.

“I can tell that we are going to have fun, aren't we Nagisa?” Korosensei asked. Nagisa smiled and nodded in reply. Korosensei only chuckled, looking back at Nagisa. Korosensei and I led Nagisa to the room that was our mock classroom. It was a simple room, one of the smaller ones in the house. It contained a chalkboard and two school desks. When Nagisa sat down at his desk, I noticed that his legs didn’t quite reach the floor. I had to take a picture, it was just too cute.

Korosensei continued my lessons from where we had left off before he had left. Once I had started my work, he turned his attention towards Nagisa once again.

“I know that you can speak, but not much, Is that right Nagisa?” He asked.

“I don’t know if he is going to talk to you just yet Korosensei,” I said. “It took him awhile to start talking to my parents, even if I was there with him.”

“Let Nagisa speak for himself Karma!” Korosensei yelled across the room before talking to Nagisa again. “Nagisa, I know that you are uncomfortable talking with people that you don’t know, but I am here to help you with that. The lessons that I have for you are speech based, nothing more, until you are able to communicate properly. Are you ok with that?”

Nagisa thought for a moment before replying. “Ok, Korosensei!”

I was so surprised that I fell out of my chair. Nagisa had not only spoken to someone he just met, but also said Korosensei’s name! It took a week and a half for him to say my name. Korosensei turned around and started to gloat. “In your face! He likes me better!”

I felt my face flush as I quickly got back in my seat, looked over at Nagisa, and saw that he was laughing, swinging his legs like a toddler in a high chair. That was the first time I heard his laugh.

Both of our lessons went well, with Nagisa being visibly excited for Korosensei to come back the next day. It felt good knowing that he had something to look forward to every day. But Nagisa still had trouble during the nights. He ends up sleeping in my bed every night, no matter what I say. At this point, i’m ok with it, because I can reassure him that he is ok, and that he doesn’t have to worry about his mother any longer. Nagisa is plagued by nightmares, shaking so bad that the only thing that I can do to help him is hold him tight, which calms him down most of the time, even in sleep.

There were a few other things that we learned about Nagisa in those first few weeks. One was that he had a bottomless stomach when it came to sushi. My mom made it once to see if he would like it, and he ate double what I ate, which is saying something. We also found out that Sonic Ninja is his favorite movie. It might also be the only movie he has ever seen, but we watch it often nonetheless. It also happens to be my favorite movie as well, so it doesn't bug me that we watch it so much. 

Karasuma and Irina come by every Saturday, to spend some time with Nagisa. We give them updates on how he’s doing and if anything new has come up in the physiology sessions. Everytime they leave, I can see the sadness in their eyes though. They want to spend more time with him, but they have work they need to do, so they have to go again. I don’t think that Nagisa understands that however, because he cries whenever they close the door and walk to their car, but he no longer chases them. He just sits in my arms and cries, it's heartbreaking. We try to go out to the forest or watch Sonic Ninja whenever they leave to distract him, but it seldom works. He cheers up by the end of the day, but the sadness never leaves his eyes.

On the fourth week, Nagisa seems like a new person. Sure he doesn't sleep well, and doesn’t like it when Karasuma and Irina leave, but other than that, he seemed happy.

That was until the storm hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one should be better! Again thank you for reading, please point out mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it!


	4. The Storm

Karma’s POV

It started out as just another normal day. It was a Sunday, so Nagisa was still a bit upset that Karasuma and Irina had to leave, but I distracted him the best that I could. Nothing seemed to cheer him up as it had in the past, so I decided that it was time I share a secret with him. Over the past few years I had been saving up my allowance and buying supplies for a project that I finally got done with last year. I built a small structure, the size of a large shed, and made it my place to get away from my parents. It had a couple of lawn chairs, a table, some board games, snacks, and some other things that I could sneak out of the house. Nobody else knew that it existed, and Nagisa loved it.

We spent hours that day, playing games and reading comics. I showed Nagisa my collection of Sonic Ninja comics, which he immediately fell in love with, though I did have to read it to him. I could tell that he was happy, and I felt pride as I realized how far he had come since I first met him. 

Around five, we headed home. Nagisa was excited because my Mom promised to make sushi again, and I wanted to say bye to my dad before he went back to work. The police department had recently changed his schedule to nights because a coworker had just taken her maternity leave, and he had taken her place.

“Nagisa, do you like it here?” I asked as we walked back. He looked back at me confused, “Of course, Karma!”

“I’m glad,” I responded back. “You know, if you ever want to talk about what happened before, I will always be here to listen, you know that right?”

“I know.” Nagisa looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes.

“But if you ever are feeling angry, or scared, you can go back to the hideout,” I said. “I won’t bother you if you want to be left alone sometimes.” Nagisa looked up at me and nodded. 

“Good. Want to race back to the house?” I asked, changing the subject to something less… dramatic. Nagisa squealed in excitement, and got into a running stance. “Alright, the last one back gets a spoonful of wasabi!” I said as I took off, leaving Nagisa in my dust. Nagisa ran after me, desperately wanting to avoid the wasabi punishment. 

I noticed while running that the sky had turned an ugly gray color, clouds moving fast overhead. A storm was brewing. I looked back and saw that Nagisa wasn’t behind me, so I called out to him, but I got no reply. I sprinted back down the path we had taken to get to the hideout and found him lying on the ground, gasping for breath. 

“Nagisa, are you ok”?

“I-I can't breathe,” he replied. I picked him up bridal-style and got to the house as fast as I could. As soon as I got into the door and laid him onto the living room couch, my Mother called out to me. “Karma, Nagisa, the food is almost done!”

“Mom, we need help!” I cried back in reply, and in an instant she was by my side, looking at Nagisa.

“What is going on?” she asked me, placing the back of her hand on Nagisa’s forehead.

“I don’t know, one minuet he was fine, and the next he was on the ground. He said he couldn’t breath.” I replied. Nagisa started to thrash around a bit, hands grasping at his shirt as if it was hurting him. “Do you want your shirt off?” I asked, and Nagisa frantically nodded in reply. Thunder crashed as I helped him with his shirt, and what I saw confused me.

The base of his neck was swollen a nasty shade of red, and half-a-dozen tiny holes could be seen. The holes had definitely not been there before, and Nagisa was clawing at them and howling in pain. My Mother went to find my father, who was getting ready for work, so that we could take the police cruiser to the hospital. Nagisa’s screams of pain only got louder, only being covered by the violent sounds of the storm above. 

I grabbed Nagisa’s arms to stop him from clawing at the holes, as some of the scratches were already starting to bleed. “Nagisa, what happened?” I yelled. “These marks were not here before, where did you get them?”

Nagisa didn’t answer my question, only crying harder as his pain grew. It felt like hours had gone by before my Dad came in, grabbed Nagisa and I, and practically flew down the road towards the nearest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the hospital, things had only gotten worse. His neck had turned from a dark red color, to a deep blue, and the holes in his neck became more and more prominent. At first it looked like there were only a few of them, but now it looked like there were at least 30 of them, all about the same size, and they were all painful. Nagisa had thankfully passed out halfway to the hospital due to the pain, but he was still screaming in his sleep.

The doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. They identified the holes on his neck as needle marks, but had no idea why he had so many in the same place, or what could have been injected into him. The doctors did say that the marks looked like they were given at different times, as some looked years old, and others didn’t. The biggest question they had was, why was this happening now? I told them that this all started when the storm did, but that confused them even more. Why would someone have a violent physical reaction to weather? It made no sense.

The storm lasted for hours on end, and with it, Nagisa’s pain. The doctors took a blood sample from him, but told us that they would have the results from it in a few days. They couldn’t help him much without knowing exactly what was happening to him. He had woken up after the first hour and thrashed around until he saw me, and the doctors wanted to give him an IV with pain medication, to ease his suffering. It took awhile for me to convince him that the IV would help before he let them put it into his arm.

When the storm finally receded, Nagisa healed at an almost unnatural pace. Within the hour, all the needle marks and bruising had gone away. Nagisa had to stay at the hospital for another day before he was released, so that the doctors could make sure that he was alright. I volunteered to stay with him, because both of my parents had to work, which thankfully was allowed. Korosensei was even allowed to come to the hospital to give us our lessons, and he made a promise to Nagisa while he was here. I was not allowed to hear the said promise, but Nagisa seemed excited about it, saying that it was a secret.

Dr. Kayano was the one to give Nagisa his final checkup. She looked at Nagisa’s neck to make sure that all of the marks were gone, which they were, but noted a spot on both sides of his neck that looked new. Dr. Kayano wrote a note to my parents and handed it to me with a copy of Nagisa’s blood work. She warned me that things were likely going to change soon, which was odd, but I thought nothing of it at the time. After that, Nagisa was cleared to go home.

My Mother picked us up from the hospital and drove us home. Nagisa fell asleep in the backseat, and I took photos of him yet again. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, I couldn’t resist! At least he wasn’t having a nightmare. 

When we got home, Mom surprised us with sushi, something that Nagisa was very upset that we had missed. Dad didn’t have work that night so we all ate and spent time together. After dinner, I put on Sonic Ninja for Nagisa to watch, then went and got the papers sent from the hospital to give to my parents.

I watched as they took the papers out of the envelope and started to read the blood results. The longer they read, the more confused they looked, and as they shifted their attention to the note, they both looked shocked.

“What is it?” I asked. My Dad was the one to respond.

“Nagisa has started to present. He is an Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas as to what is happening, let me know in the comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Change

Karma’s POV

An Omega. That was quite the shock. 

I knew that male Omega’s existed of course, but they were quite… rare. I looked over at Nagisa sitting on the couch, watching the TV intently. He had no idea. An Omega’s life was almost always harder than the Alphas or Betas. But apparently, my parents weren’t done.

“He isn’t a full Omega,” my Mother said quietly. “That’s not possible!”

“Wait… what do you mean he isn’t a full Omega?” I asked. My Father looked up from the piece of paper he was holding to look at me, then shifting his gaze to Nagisa, concern in his eyes. “Bedroom… now!” he said, getting up from his seat. My Mother and I followed him into my room, before he shut the door.

“Ok, what the hell is going on? What do you mean Nagisa isn’t a full Omega? And why are we hiding from him?” I ask, fuming at this point because no one is giving me an answer.

“Karma,” my Mom started. “Calm down. We are not completely sure ourselves what is happening. And we are not hiding from him, but we do need to talk to you about this before we talk to Nagisa. If you start breaking down in front of him, it could put him into a panic. Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand.” I replied, taking a deep breath.

“Good, now the note states very clearly that Nagisa is an Omega, while the blood work says that Nagisa is a Beta.” my Father says, handing me his copies of the documents. It was all there, clear as day. One paper said Beta, while the other said Omega.

“But that doesn't make sense, you can only have one secondary gender, right?” I asked. My parents looked at me and nodded. I continued, “so how can Nagisa have two?”

“I don’t think that it means Nagisa has both, I think it means that his body is conflicted.” my Mother said. My Dad and I looked at her confused. “Look,” she said pointing to the paper. “The note is from his physical check up, to make sure he could leave. That means that he physically has an Omega’s body. But his blood registers as a Beta.”

“His blood work also says that he has an unnatural amount of stem cells in it,” I noticed. “They took the blood from around his neck, right where it was swollen. Stem cells are the special cells right? They can do just about anything that other cells can, right?”

My Father jumped in. “That’s close enough, but why would they be centered around his neck, there shouldn’t be a reason for them to be there… unless…” My Dad went as pale as a sheet, got up, and walked out of the room. We followed close behind him.

When we walked back into the living room, Nagisa was asleep on the couch, looking peaceful. The television was still playing our favorite movie. My Dad slowly walked up to him, and motioned us to come over. I walked over, and looked at the sleeping figure.

“What?” I whispered over to my Dad. He whispered back, “His scent glands.”

I looked back down at Nagisa, the scent glands on either side of his neck standing out against the old scars and smooth skin. “What about them?” I asked. 

“They weren’t there before.” He replied. 

“Yes Dad, Nagisa just started to present, that is what happens. The scent glands become more prominent, your point?”

“No, I mean, what if they weren’t supposed to be there at all, and the stem cells just… made them.”

I finally understood what he meant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagisa’s POV

“cells just… made them.” 

I recognize that voice. That was Karma’s Dad! I don’t know what he was saying but it sounded important… but I was too tired to pay attention. Sleep sure is a hard thing to fight off.

“Then what about his blood?” Karma asked. I started to move around when I heard his voice. Blood? Why is he talking about blood? Is Karma hurt? I finally was able to open my eyes a few times, If Karma was hurt, I think my heart would break. He was the first one to care who didn’t leave…

“Maybe it just hasn't changed yet.” Karma’s Mom said. Oh good, Karma isn’t hurt. I can see him now. He is looking down at me. I feel a warmth spread across my face, what did Karma call that again? Oh right, blushing. Apparently I do that a lot.

Karma knelt down to ruffle my hair. I hate it when he does that. I pouted a bit and he laughed. I love Karma’s laugh. But this was a different laugh. He sounded… sad? I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. I gave him a big hug. I hope he isn’t crying because of me. “Don’t be sad,” I said. “If you're sad then I’ll be sad.”

Karma laughed again, this one sounded better. “I’m not sad” he said, “I’m just happy to see you!” He pulled away from my hug, and the tears were all gone. They must've been happy tears. “Are you tired Nagisa?” he asked.

I shook my head no, and yawned. Karma just smiled at me. “I think you are,” he says. Darn, Karma always knows when I'm lying. Karma just picked me up and walked to the bedroom. He and I said goodnight to his parents as we passed by. He set me down on my bed and told me to get ready. I went and got my night clothes on while he did the same. I put on my shorts and sleep shirt, but my neck felt… weird... kind of itchy. I ignored it.

I went over to Karma’s bed, and got under the covers. Karma just looked at me and rolled his eyes. When I sleep over here I have less nightmares. Karma got in bed next to me. 

“Nagisa, after tonight, you have to sleep in your bed, ok?” Karma said. 

“Why?” I asked. If I sleep in my bed. I might have nightmares, and those are scary!

“Because you are an Omega, Nagisa.” He replied. An Omega? Mommy talked about those sometimes. She always said that if she didn’t have a girl, then she wanted an Omega. She always punished me if I asked about them.

“What is that?”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain.” He said. Karma seemed to see the worry on my face. “Don’t worry, Nagisa. If you have a nightmare, you can come back over here. Is that ok?” I nodded.

“Goodnight Karma.”

“Goodnight Nagisa.”

That night I dreamt of my Dad. It had been a long time since I dreamt of him. My Daddy wasn’t very good to me or Mommy. I thought Mommy was a superhero like Sonic Ninja when she made him leave. His eyes still scare me. I wish that Korosensei could have been my Daddy. Korosensei would have been nice to me and Mommy.

But it’s ok now. I have a friend and a teacher. I’ve never had those before. Korosensei is the best teacher ever, and Karma is my favorite person. I never want to leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not how science works in real life, but go with it. Also, Nagisa’s POV will not be common, just every once and a while. Thank you for reading!


	6. Field Trip

Karma’s POV 

It was about time that Nagisa got to see the city.

Korosensei decided that it would be beneficial to see the outside world, so he took us on a field trip of sorts. My parents were worried that Nagisa would be overwhelmed, but Korosensei assured them that he was going to avoid anything too overstimulating, and that it was for educational purposes only. We went to an amusement park.

Korosensei bought us ride tickets and told us to have fun, but to make sure we stuck together. He chuckled as we ran towards the nearest ride. Nagisa loved every second of it. We got on dozens of rides, and played a ton of games, Korosensei watching from afar the entire time. Nagisa especially loved the rides that spun around to make you dizzy, and it was hilarious watching him step off and fall over, a big smile on his face every time.

After a few hours of fun, I noticed Korosensei waving us over to talk to him. “I think you have enough time for one more ride.” He said. “Then we have to move on to the next place.”

Nagisa pouted a bit, bottom lip stuck out, blue eyes wide looking at Korosensei. “You know that that face doesn’t work on me, Nagisa. Now pick your last ride carefully.” Nagisa stopped pouting, and nodded. He turned to me and asked what we should go on. I told him that it was his choice.

Nagisa looked around, considering his options. He looked towards the rides we had been on, then turned to look at the ones we hadn’t. Then he pointed towards the biggest ferris wheel I have ever seen. “That one,” he said confidently.

Well shit. I’m not scared of anything, but heights make me… nervous. “Alright,” I said. “Lets go.” Nagisa and I went over to the ferris wheel, and thankfully it didn’t have a long line. We were on the ride within 10 minutes. Nagisa stared out in wonder, looking down at the park below, and the city before us. 

The ferris wheel stopped right when we reached the top. It took a deep breath, then joined Nagisa looking out. I felt that right now was the right time to ask.

“Nagisa, are you happy?” I asked suddenly. He looked over at me, and I continued. “I mean, do you like living with us?” Nagisa turned towards me and said, “Of course Karma.” He looked at me intently, scooted closer to me, and gave me a hug.

“Thank you Karma.” He said, his voice muffled against my chest.

“What are you thanking me for?” I asked. “Korosensei was the one to bring us here.”

“Not for that. Thank you for not leaving me.”

My heart broke. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Nagisa. You are too important to me.” I said. I felt a wet spot form in my shirt. “Nagisa, look at me.” He did, and I saw the tears running down his cheeks. I wiped one away with my hand and looked into his eyes.

“I will never leave you Nagisa.” The words felt good as they left my mouth. Nagisa nodded at me and gave another hug.

When we got back down to the ground, Nagisa had stopped crying, but his eyes were still puffy. Korosensei noticed immediately. “Nagisa, did something happen? I know that you don’t want to leave yet, but we have somewhere to go.”

Nagisa shook his head and replied “happy tears.”

We left the park, and Korosensei took us to eat after that. I took so many photos of Nagisa watching a sushi conveyor belt in awe. It was the cutest thing i've ever seen. Korosensei and I actually had a hard time keeping Nagisa from grabbing every single dish that went by. We left when we had our fill, Nagisa still grumbling that he could have had more. Nagisa fell asleep on my shoulder before we got to our next stop. Korosensei had planned for us to go shopping for a bit before we had to go home. 

“Is he asleep?” Korosensei whispered back to me. “He sure is.” I replied.

“Perfect.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked.

“I ordered something online for him, and I have to pick it up.” He said, pulling the car into a toy shop parking lot. “Don’t wake him up, I want it to be a surprise!”

“I won’t wake him up,” I said, rolling my eyes. “What is it anyways?”

“I can’t tell you.” He replied, sticking his tongue out at me. Korosensei really is more of a child than I am. “But, this is a gift from both of us. Ok?”

“Whatever you say Teach,” I said. Korosensei chuckled and left to go and get the ‘mystery package.’

He came back twenty minutes later, with a very large box, and a small bag in his arms. It took Korosensei another twenty minutes to shove the box into his trunk. Then we were on the road again, headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got back home, I woke up Nagisa, and we all headed inside together. Korosensei carried the large, slightly damaged box, up to our bedroom and set it on Nagisa’s bed. 

“This is a gift from Karma and I to you, Nagisa.” Korosensei said. “But first, I have something else to give you.” He picked up the small bag from earlier and took out a small box of hair ties. “I got these for you to keep the hair out of your eyes!” He said beaming. “And I just know that you will love them.”

Korosensei took two hair ties from the box and put Nagisa’s hair into pigtails. Nagisa looked at me and asked “Good?” I took out my phone and took a picture. “It looks perfect,” I replied.

Korosensei motioned Nagisa to go over to the box sitting on his bed, which he did. “Alright, now for the main event!” He said. Korosensei held up a camera, and said “Open it!”

Nagisa tore through the cardboard and stared at the contents in amazement. “What is it?” I asked. Nagisa picked it up and turned towards us. In Nagisa’s arms, was a giant yellow octopus plushie. It was so big, that Nagisa would probably be able to fit inside of it.

“I know that you lost the little octopus that Karma got you, so I wanted to get you one that you couldn’t possibly lose!” Korosensei said, all the while taking pictures. I chuckled as I remembered that Nagisa had taken the little octopus to the forest hideout. ‘Losing it’ was the alibi for it that we could think of for why it vanished out of thin air. 

Nagisa gave me a knowing look, and laughed. Korosensei started having Nagisa do poses with the giant Octopus, so I got my phone out and joined in taking pictures.

It was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapters are getting progressively shorter, but that should hopefully change soon. And I should hopefully have more time to work on this soon.


	7. Bloodlust

Karma’s POV

It’s been two weeks since the storm… and not much has changed. Every weekday, Korosensei comes to give us our lessons, and help out where he can. Nagisa is now testing at about an eight year olds mental capacity, but that changes depending on the day. Nagisa has officially started math and reading, as well as a few more subjects. 

Tuesday’s and Thursday’s Nagisa has his sessions with my mom, and they have been getting better. Nagisa no longer shuts down at every question, but it’s still a slow process, but we are making progress. One of the most important pieces of information that he gave us was about the storms. Nagisa says that during a storm, his mother would inject him with something. He didn’t know what it was, but he said that it was really painful, and that the storm would cover up with screams. And if it had been a few months since a storm, she would take him to a different place during the night to inject him.

My mother notified those who were working on Nagisa's case that Hiromi another place somewhere, and that it might hold some more clues as to what was going on. We had already told them about the night of the storm and they came to the same conclusion that we had. Our theory is that Hiromi was injecting Nagisa with some sort of specialized stem cell, and that it was physically changing his body, with no way to reverse it. All that was left was his blood. We go to the hospital every Wednesday, for a blood test, and the results were the same every time. Beta.

My mother has been able to get quite a lot of information about Nagisa’s past, but so far we still know nothing about his dad. Whenever we bring him up, Nagisa shuts down, and starts crying. Once, my mother asked if Nagisa would like to see him, and Nagisa literally passed out for a few hours. The only information that we have on him is from Hiromi’s police interrogation, where she said that he was a very dangerous man, and they ran away and hid in a different town to stay from him. She said that Nagisa was five then. Hiromi hasn't said anything else that helps us however.

Nagisa’s sleep has drastically improved. There are still a few nights every week that I wake up to Nagisa crying in my bed, but other than that, Nagisa is fine in his own bed. 

The only problem that has sprung up in these past two weeks is that Nagisa is starting to be able to smell my pheromones, and I’m starting to smell his. It’s not a big problem, but it is getting kind of… odd. My parents are both Betas, so they can’t smell anything, but on several occasions I have caught myself smelling the air around Nagisa. His smell is so intoxicating, like… blueberries mixed with the rain. I have noticed Nagisa trying to smell me as well, without an ounce of subtlety. I have no idea what I smell like but Nagisa seems to like it. 

Thankfully, it was a Saturday, one of the few days where we don’t have to do anything, and I had something to celebrate. About 45 days ago, Nagisa came to live with us, and we weren’t able to celebrate the one month mark because of the storm. I could wait for the two month mark, but I just can’t wait any longer. Nagisa deserves a part, even if it is a small one.

Last night I put my plan into action. I got up at three in the morning, and made a beautifully frosted cake, topped with strawberries. After that two hour long endeavor, I quickly ran it out to the hideout in the woods and got the rest of the party ready. By the time I got back, it was around 6:30, right before Mom got up to make her pot of coffee, so no one even knew I was gone. I crept into my bed, and looked over at Nagisa, breathing in his scent. I fell asleep within the next minute, waking up around 9 to Nagisa trying, and failing, to roll me out of bed. He smiled at me once he realized I was awake, and I smiled back.

I got out of bed, knowing exactly what Nagisa wanted. Every Saturday, my parents leave at 8 because they have meetings in town, so Nagisa and I have free reign of the house until around lunch time. So, I have been testing my cooking skills on Nagisa. Nagisa picks what he wants, and I make it. He really likes my cooking. Today’s choice, eggs, so I decided to make a few small omelettes, making sure to leave them small enough to save room for the cake. 

As we ate our breakfast, I noticed that Nagisa seemed to be lost in thought. He wasn’t talking, only nodding in reply to things, but he would look at me whenever he thought I wasn’t watching him. He opened his mouth to say something a few times, but he would always close it again a second later.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, looking over at him.

Nagisa hesitated a bit before replying “no.”

“Are you sure? You look like you want to say something.”

“Well… I wanted to ask a question” Nagisa said, avoiding eye contact.

“What is the question?”

Nagisa looked at the floor for a few minutes before asking “what is a bond?”

I immediately started choking on my omelette. I definitely was not expecting to be asked that, where did he even hear that from? Once the price of food was not stuck in my throat, I attempted to answer.

“Well… umm… how do I explain this…” I started, cheeks turning as red as my hair. “Well, when an Alpha and an Omega… like each other… the Alpha will… ummm… bite the Omega to… protect them.” I looked over at Nagisa and almost burst out laughing at the confused expression on his face.

“Protect them from what?” Nagisa asked, still visibly confused.

Why the hell do I have to explain this? This was Korosensei’s job!

“Well it protects the Omega’s from other Alphas. The bite mark is a sign to Alphas that the Omega already has one.” Nagisa nodded in reply, looking less confused. Then he looked back up at me.

“Are you my Alpha? Are you going to bite me?”

It felt as though all of the air was sucked out of the room. I had no idea how to respond. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart that felt like it was going a million miles an hour. Who knew that a conversation could be physically exhausting.

“Well first off, I am definitely not going to bite you. I will protect you and take care of you, but it’s not the same as a bond. You could say that I am an Alpha that wants to keep you safe, but I’m not necessarily your Alpha. Does that make sense?” Nagisa looked down at his empty plate for a moment before looking at me and nodding. 

“Good.” I replied. “Now, if you have any more questions, please ask Korosensei and not me. I am not prepared to answer those.” Nagisa smiled and nodded again. After a few minutes, both of us were done with our breakfast, and I took our plates to the sink to wash them.

While I was cleaning up, Nagisa asked if he could use my phone to call Korosensei. This happens fairly often so I took my phone out and gave it to him. What was odd however, was that Nagisa went to the bathroom, closed the door, then called him. After a few seconds I heard a bunch of giggling, which was… weird. He came out a minute later, right as I was drying the last dish, and gave my phone back.

“What were you guys talking about?” I asked.

“Nothing…” 

Nagisa is a terrible liar. Always has been. It’s almost become easier because now I can smell the deception in the air. But I’ll leave it alone for now.

“Are you ready to get outside?” I asked, trying my hardest to conceal my excitement about the little party I had set up.

“Yeah!” Nagisa replied, literally jumping up and down.

“Ok, let’s go!”

Nagisa sprinted for the back door, with me chasing close behind. We walked around the forest for a few hours. It was such a nice day outside, and we were in no rush to get to the hideout, or at least Nagisa wasn’t. I kept trying to steer us in that direction, but Nagisa would get distracted by a bird, or animal track. I would just chuckle and follow him. 

After a couple of hours had gone by, I said that we should go over to the hideout, but Nagisa wanted to sit in the tall grass for a bit longer. He told me to go ahead, and that he would be there soon. I laughed, took a picture of him in the grass and made my way to the hideout.

When I got close to the hideout, I got the feeling that I was being watched, but I thought nothing of it. Nagisa is almost supernaturally good at sneaking up on people, and I had gotten used to it. What I wasn’t expecting was the wolf. It was grey colored, with piercing dark eyes. I didn’t even notice it until it sunk its teeth into my left arm.

I cried out in pain, and was flung to the ground almost immediately, blood oozing from my arm. It detached itself from my arm and growled at me. I looked at my arm to see four long cuts, none looked very deep, but it hurt all the same. I clutched my arm close to my stomach as I waited for the wolf to attack again, and it did. It jumped, intending to land on top of me, but it never did. All I saw was a flash of blue body slam the wolf in midair, and the wolf was suddenly a few feet away, getting back to its feet.

I looked up to see Nagisa on all fours on top of me, looking towards the wolf. Nagisa’s teeth were bared, his canines looked twice as long as they should have, and he was growling. His eyes flashed dangerously, his hair ties had flown off, and it was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. Nagisa very slowly moved his right hand, placing it on top of my chest, keeping me in place. Then I noticed the smell.

It smelled like a snake, and it was coming from Nagisa in pungent waves, getting stronger by the second. The feeling I got reminded me of a snake as well. I felt like one was coiled around my body, almost possessively. I was frozen in fear, staring at Nagisa as he stared at the wolf. 

I could see the wolf in the corner of my eye. It also seemed to be affected by this feeling, it’s once fierce eyes were now filled with fear. The wolf started to whine, very slowly taking steps backwards. Nagisa suddenly growled louder, causing the wolf to panic, running off into the woods.

Nagisa looked at where the wolf had been for a few minutes, not moving except for his ragged breathing.

“N-Nagisa?”

Nagisa looked at me wildly. Once we locked eyes, he started to calm down, but I was still unnerved at what had just happened. What the hell did Nagisa just do? I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the tears hit my face. 

“A-are you o-o-ok?” Nagisa asked in between sobs.

Using my good hand, I reached up and pulled Nagisa closer to me. He buried his face into my chest, muffling the sounds of crying. I might be in pain, but I knew that Nagisa wasn’t going to be able to move unless he calmed down.

“Yes, I’m ok. You just saved me, why are you crying?”

“W-well, I-I’m the r-reason you got h-hurt.”

“Why would you think that? It is nobody's fault.” I said as I stroked his hair. It took a few minutes for Nagisa had calmed down, and we walked straight back to the house. It was just after lunch time, so I knew that my parents were probably home. They would be able to clean it out and bandage it.

My parents were definitely worried, seeing me with blood covering my arm, but they asked no questions until it had been patched up. We told them what had happened, but left out the details about going to the hideout, and the way Nagisa protected me. We just told them that the wolf ran away when Nagisa came running. I planned on telling Korosensei about what Nagisa did though. Maybe he knew what it was.

I knew that there was no way that I would be able to go out to the hideout and sneak the cake inside, so I just planned on doing something better at the two month mark, weather permitting (in more ways than one).

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the fact that everyone was worried about me. At one point, Nagisa tried to keep me in my bed, getting me anything that I wanted. That night I let Nagisa sleep in my bed, just for the simple fact that after all the action of the day, I thought that Nagisa was going to have a bad nightmare. Thankfully, I was wrong, but having Nagisa with me felt good after what happened today. It felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I wanted it to be good. I’ll try to have the next chapter done in a couple of days!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done anything like this before, so I have no idea what I’m doing. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes, or if you have any ideas about where the story could go. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
